SoraKairiRiku Shorts
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: A little place to dump my feels for another one of my lovely ot3's from Kingdom Hearts- the shipping of Sora x Kairi x Riku! One-Shots will focus mostly on S/K/R but some can focus on S/K, K/R or S/R. Suggestions are being accepted- I may or may not write every single one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owners. Kingdom Hearts Chracters belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Disney Character Belong to Disney and Square Enix Characters belong to Square Enix.

**Pairing:** Sora x Kairi x Riku  
**Setting: **KH Vers. Established Relationship  
**Raiting:** G / just sora and riku being dumb boyfriends and a happy smiling kairi  
**Summary:** Kairi wakes up to find that Sora and Riku had done something for her — Kairi cannot help but love how sweet the two boys are.

**Beta**: I do not have one for this and for that I apologize.

_/ hahah- i started shipping it. besides i think these three dorks would be like uber cute all together like 'wtf do we do man?' sort of thing. well enough of my rambling and i do hope that you enjoy the first short! you can find the first part posted on my tumblr account and the second part is already up on my quotev i will update it over here when i get back home. _

* * *

**I.**  
Doing Something Sweet

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Kairi yawned, before pushing herself up so she could sit straight. Kairi half expected to wake up and find Sora and Riku still sleeping but the boys were gone from the spots that they had claimed last night when they decided to share a bed. Placing her hand where Sora was sleeping last night— it felt cold meaning that he'd been gone for more than just a little while. Riku's spot was exactly the same. A small shiver ran down Kairi's spine before her chest was racketed by a series of coughs.

Getting up off the bed felt as a challenging as it was to not think about what had happened to back on the islands. When they were all separated from one another in different worlds— Kairi remembers how dark it was for her, later Sora and Riku told her about how lonely they felt that they were all separated and later turned against one another. Riku and Sora fought for similar goals but each had taken a different path with a different outcome but both of the boy's becoming stronger in the end. One traveled along the path of light and the other the path of darkness— which later turned to the path of dawn.

Kairi felt useless durning the whole ordeal. But she was assured that she was their reason for fighting for never giving up. She was their light a light that they would never allow to fade away.

"No Riku! You're doing it wrong! That's not how you make it at all!" Sora's voice filled the hallway when Kairi walked out of the room, blanket wrapped around her shoulder's to fight the chill that seemed to cling to her body. Riku could be heard sighing, "Hey spike's for brains you'd think that since I manage to cook this before I can make it again."

"Yeah… but that's not how she like's it…" Sora mumbled, turning his attention back to whatever he was mixing in a bowl. The brunet's eyes landed on her form his face turning a bright red before he grabbed Riku's shoulder and started shaking it. Riku turned around looking mildly annoyed with Sora before he took notice of her.

"K-Kairi! You should be resting! You had a really high fever yesterday!" Riku finished whatever he was doing before walking towards Kairi. Placing his hands on her shoulder's and his forehead against her's he sighed, "Good… no fever."

"So… what are you two doing?" Kairi asked, causing both boy's to blush their faces turning an even brighter shade of red. Sora was the one to speak in place of Riku.

"W-we wanted to make you something healthy for you to eat you know? Since you were sick a good meal will help you get better." Sora averted his gaze finding the floor more interesting at that moment of time. Kairi place a hand against her mouth, both boy's moved to see if she were about to start coughing again only for the familiar (scratchy) laugh that belonged only to Kairi.

"You boy's are such goofs… well let's eat. I'm not the only one who should eat a healthy meal here."

Both boy's agreed to that— each taking their usual spot at the table but watching Kairi closely while they ate for any sort of expression that showed dislike of what they had made for her. But they could find no such thing— only an expression of pure joy and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owners. Kingdom Hearts Chracters belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Disney Character Belong to Disney and Square Enix Characters belong to Square Enix.

**Pairing:** Sora x Kairi x Riku  
**Setting: **KH Vers. Established Relationship  
**Raiting:** G / just sora and riku being dumb boyfriends and a happy smiling kairi  
**Summary:** Kairi wakes up to find that Sora and Riku had done something for her — Kairi cannot help but love how sweet the two boys are.

**Beta**: I do not have one for this and for that I apologize.

_/ well here's update two just as a i promised that i would post when i was able to get back home. i'm really happy to see that this little feels dumping for shorts for these dorks has gotten a few hits! suggestions are okay to toss to me if you have an idea~ _

* * *

**II.**  
Spending Time Together

All of them had been busy- Sora and Riku with their part-time jobs and Kairi with her studies. It had been a while since the three of them actually took the time to sit down and do something couple-y related. Kairi had announced to the two boys that Friday night they would watch a movie when they were all present and accounted for at home.

Kairi had felt please with herself, unable to stop herself from smiling and talking about how they'd all finally be able to sit down, relax and eat a nice meal together after going without doing that sort of thing for a while. Both Sora and Riku looked guilty- as if they were the reason that they were not able to spend time together.

Kairi quickly chased the thought away by hugging both of her lovers and telling them that it was in no way their fault. Each has their own life to live so that they could stay together and that there was nothing wrong with that.

Yet here they are now- Kairi in the middle with both Sora and Riku leaning against her. Sleeping soundly. Without a care in the world. Kairi couldn't help but try to make her laughter as quite as possible to allow the two this much needed sleep. The two dorks had worked twice as hard at their jobs so they could come home earlier than Kairi had expected so they could spend more time with her.

It's one of the many things that the boys tended to do. Kairi could not deny the excitement she felt when both returned home at the same time- tired and short of breath but happy to see Kairi running back and forth in the kitchen with the biggest smile they'd seen on her face in a while.

Yes... while all three of them planned to take enjoyment in the simpler side of life Kairi could not bring herself to be angry with the boys for dozing off in the first twenty five minuets of the movie. Just having the two here with her- sitting next to her their warmth lulling her into her own peaceful slumber.

Yes they were unable to watch the movie together, but at least they enjoyed a nice meal together and a well deserved rest surrounded by one another's warmth and Kairi believed that would have to be one of the most simple of things that they could enjoy with one another.


End file.
